Fue por ti que mi vida cambio
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: Bella es la chicas mas problemaica de todo el instituto y ademas de eso es EMO ella y su grupo de amigos hacen cualquier trabesura con tal de faltar a clases pero que pasara cuando Edward llegue a su vida? Bella cambiara de opinion? dejara de ser Emo?
1. Chapter 1

Fue por ti que mi vida cambio

Cap. 1

Bella POV

Era un día gris como cualquier otro en este asqueroso lugar nunca había sol, por cierto me llama Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, soy una de las chicas más problemáticas y también no me importa confesar que soy emo, soy la jefa se podría decir del grupo de emos en mi instituto nos metemos en varios problemas pero no nos importa y nunca nos importara. Mi papa es Charlie el jefe de la policía por eso siempre me regaña porque dice que tengo que mantener mis modales porque él es el jefe de la policía pero a mí me importa un pepino lo que me diga o seguiré siendo lo que soy y nada lo cambiara.

Hoy era un día lunes, que bien el mejor día de la semana (nótese el sarcasmo) me bañe y me puse mi ropa negra como siempre me iba al instituto me pinte los ojos y los labios obvio de negro las uñas una de mis amigas me las pintaba por que quedaban según ella perfectas.

Baje a desayunar y vi que Charlie no estaba así que como no tenía hambre me dirigí a la salida para encontrarme con la chatarra de auto que me regalo Charlie el día que vine a este asqueroso pueblo nada en el era especial, nada de él me importaba, pero bueno que podía hacer.

Me subí a la chatarra de auto que tenia, estaba saliendo cuando me encontré a mi amigo Jacob

Hola- dijo Jacob

Hola- le conteste yo con tono desanimado como siempre

Jacob era el hijo del mejor amigo de papa así que nos conocíamos desde que llegue a este lugar

Como estas el día de hoy- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos

Como siempre- le conteste yo- y tu

Excelente- me dijo el muy sonriente y contento, como odiaba a la gente que siempre se sentía feliz ere odioso pero bueno Jacob era mi amigo que podía hacer

Bien si me disculpas me tengo que ir- le dije yo subiéndome a la chatarra

Bien bella hablamos otro día- dijo sonriente y se alejo

Encendí la chatarra y me fui directo al instituto

Cuando llegue ahí me encontré con mis amigos: Ángela, Mike, Tanya, Gina, Jessica, Erick, Tyler y Heidi éramos los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Iba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos cuando me llamo Alice una de los Cullens los más ricos del colegio, los odiaba con toda el alma aunque los chicos fueran lindos no le dábamos importancia eran los más odiosos para nosotros.

Hola- me dijo la enana de Alice

Hola- dije yo- que diablos es lo que quieres- le dije yo ya enojada

Nada- dijo algo triste- solo quería saludarte pero bueno ya me voy- dijo dando una vuelta toda contenta y animada

Es por eso que no somos sus amigos- dijo Gina

Si no quisiera que se me pegara la felicidad- dije yo

Pero bueno que ya se fue la enana Cullen- dijo Heidi

Y que es lo que vamos a hacer el día de hoy- dijo Mike

No lo sé qué travesura quieren hacer hoy- conteste yo

Ya se- dijo Jessica

Qué?- dijimos todos

Porque no nos fugamos de la Escuela otra vez que les parece- dijo Jessica

Me encanta esa idea- dije yo

Entonces nos vemos aquí a las 8:30 – dijo Erick

Ok- dijimos todos

Después de estar hablando de nuevas cosas que había comprado Ángela y Jessica sonó la campana del instituto

Ok aquí nos vemos a las 8:30 no lleguen tarde- dije

Ok- dijeron todos a coro

Entre a mi primera clase la que mas odiaba en mi vida no solo por mi compañero de lugar sino porque era la clase más aburrida del mundo entero

Mi primera clase era Historia y mi compañero de lugar no era más ni menos que Emmett Cullen que horror pasar todo un periodo con él, pero bueno no me quedaba de otra.

Entre al salón de clases me senté en mi lugar y ahí ya se encontraba el Mastodonte Cullen

Hola- dijo el mastodonte

Que es lo que quieres- le dije yo

Nada- dijo el – solo dime una cosa?- me pregunto el

Que- dije enojada

Porque eres emo?- me pregunto el

Porque me da la regalada gana ser emo, así que déjame en paz- le dije y el no me volvio a responder

La clase fue la más aburrida de todas las que había recibido

Ya eran las 8:25 solo me quedaban 5 minutos para salir de ahí, así que fui al escritorio del maestro y le pregunte que si podía ir al baño y por suerte si me dejo

Salí del salón y me fui directo a la salida por suerte ningún estudiante o maestro estaba en los pasillos.

Logre salir del instituto y ahí ya se encontraban Heidi, Tanya y Gina

Como siempre las tres tan puntuales- dije con sarcasmo

Por lo menos estamos aquí antes que la jefa- dijo Tanya

Que no es mi culpa que el Mastodonte Cullen sea mi compañero- dije

Miren quien más aparece- dijo Gina

Voltee para atrás y ahí venían Erick, Mike, Jessica, Ángela y Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**Bell POV.**

Cuando ya todos estábamos reunidos decidimos y a mi casa ya que mi papa era el único que salía en la mañana.

Cada uno se fue en su auto y al fin llegamos a mi casa, subimos a mi cuarto y nos pusimos a oír un poco de música, y nos tomamos algunas cervezas que digo todas ya empezaba a oír a Charlie regañándome por que me tome las cervezas y blablablá. Cuando me voltee vi a Mike, Tyler y Eric se estaban drogando pero eso no era problema para mí porque también lo hacía, todos lo hacíamos, nos drogábamos, tomábamos y fumábamos.

Luego de unas cuantas horas mi Heidi me dijo que mi papa estaba llegando

Heidi: Bella ahí viene tu papa

Bella: Y???

Heidi: solo te decía

Bella: ok

Después Charlie subió a mi habitación y encontró a todos mis amigo en mi cuarto, pero no me regaño pero cuando todos se fueron empezaron los gritos

Charlie: BELLA QUE DIABLOS HACIAN TUS AMIGO A QUI

Bella: QUE NO PUEDO INVITAR A MIS AMIGOS A QUE VENGAN A MI CASA

Charlie: NO SI LOS PUEDES INVITAR PERO BELLA YA TE DIJE QUE SON MALA PERSONAS

Bella: Y QUE A MI ME DA IGUAL LO QUE TU DIGAS ME IMPORTA LO MAS MINIMO

Charlie: BELLA NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA O SI NO VERAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Bella: PUES NO ME VAS A OBLIGAR A QUE ME CALLE SIEMPRE EN MI VIDA O HASTA QUE ME VAYA DE ESTE MUGROSO LUGAR TE VOY A HABLAR ASI COMO SE ME DE LA GANA

Charlie: BELLA SOY TU PADRE TIENES QUE HACERME CASO Y ME TIENES QUE TENER RESPETO

Bella: PUES FIJATE QUE NO ERES MI PADRE PARA MI YA NO LO ERES DESDE EL DIA QUE TU Y MAMA SE DIVORCIARON MI VIDA SE ARRUINO GRACIAS A USTEDES POR TONTERIAS SE DIVORCIARON POR SU CULPA YO NO SOY FELIZ POR SU CULPA YO SOY ASI Y TAMBIEN FUE POR TU CULPA QUE MAMA SE DIVORCIO DE TI, CREO QUE PHIL ES MEJOR PADRE QUE TU.

Luego de eso solo sentí que Charlie me dio una cachetada, solo lo vi por un segundo y subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación agarre mi mochila con todos mis libros (aunque sé que no los utilizaría) y también agarre una maleta y metí mi ropa y todo lo que necesitaría para una semana. Agarre todo y baje las escaleras y ahí estaba Charlie sentado en el sillón y cuando me vio se paso y me hablo

Charlie: Bella perdón por lo que hice

No lo escuche y seguí caminando hasta la salida escuche a Charlie diciéndome que no era su intención hacer eso pero me importo lo mas poco

Solo tenía un lugar a donde ir y era la casa de mi amiga Ángela ahí era el único lugar donde su mama aceptaba lo que éramos y eso me gustaba mucho porque no le hacíamos problema así que me subí a mi auto mejor dicho a la chatarra que tenía como auto y me fue directo a la casa de mi amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba conduciendo hacia a la casa de Ángela, llorando porque había veces que me sentía mal por Charlie pero él tiene la culpa de pelearse con migo y también de pegarme.

Llegue a la casa de Ángela y me baje de la chatarra de auto que tenia y toque el timbre.

Din Dong

Toque el timbre como unas 3 veces hasta que al fin Ángela salió y se me quedo viendo lo único que hice fue abrazarla y llorar.

Ella me guio hasta su habitación que era casi igual a la mía.

Me sentó en la cama y empezó:

Ángela: dime qué fue lo que paso

Bella: CHARLIE ME GRITO Y DESPUES ME PEGO

Ángela solo se me quedo viendo me abrazo

Bella: ODIO A MI PAPA SIENTO QUE NADIE ME QUIERE

Ángela: Bella no digas eso yo te quiero, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Heidi, Eric y Gina te queremos mucho y nos preocupamos por ti

Bella: si eso si lo sé pero siento que mi familia no me quiere no me acepta como soy, por lo menos a ti tu mama si te acepta como eres, tu sí que tienes suerte

Ángela: pero bueno cambiemos de tema

Bella: y de que quiere hablar

Ángela: de que si te quedaras solo esta noche o toda la semana

Bella: toda la semana

Ángela: ok traes equipaje

Bella: si

Ángela: ok lo iré a traer

Bella: ok


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

**Bella POV.**

Después de que Ángela subió mi equipaje a la habitación y después hablamos de lo que haríamos mañana porque solo iba a haber una conferencia donde nos decían las actividades de este y el otro mes así que teníamos tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Estábamos hablando de eso cuando el celular de Ángela sonó me encantaba el tono que tenia en su celular para cuando la llamaban era World Behind My Wall de Tokio Hotel.

Ángela: espérame un rato ahora vuelvo

Bella: ok

Ángela se fue caminando hacia el baño no me dijo quien la llamaba ni me importaba cuando oí nos gritos afuera de la casa de Ángela, así que me acerque a la ventana que todo el tiempo está tapada por una cortina negra por qué no nos gusta la luz del sol es una de nuestras reglas, abrí un poco la cortina y me acerque a la ventana y me di cuenta de que a una muchacha la estaba golpeando el descarado de James Lutz, el era un tipo mujeriego al 100% se juntaba con cualquier gentuza que se pusiera en su camino, a mi me paso una vez que todavía no era emo me tope con él y desde ese día lo odio con toda mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Estaba caminando hacia el Instituto y estaba cantando una canción que había oído unos días atrás cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y muy fuerte, trate de gritar pero me taparon la boca rápidamente, hasta que el muy descarado me mostro la cara.

James: hola hermosura

Cuando me dijo es le mordí la mano con la que me estaba tapando la boca, el grito de dolor trate de correr por qué sabia quien era él, trate de correr lo más rápido que pude paro aun así me volvió a atrapar.

James: a dónde vas preciosidad, que no quiere pasar un rato feliz con migo

Yo sabía a qué se refería con un rato feliz algunas de las jovencitas que pasaban cerca de mi casa siempre decían _"pase un rato feliz con James y estuvo increíble"_

Bella: no claro que no yo no soy como las otras tipas con las que te revuelcas siempre todos los días a toda hora

James: ve tienes tu carácter

Bella: si y que

James: ah bueno te quieres hacer la difícil, bueno lo tendrás que pagar caro

El muy descarado me agarro muy fuerte de la cintura y me trato de besar pero como yo tenía unos libros en las manos le pegue muy fuerte que se quedo tirado en el piso y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude y a lo lejos solo escuchaba _"algún día lo pagaras muñeca"_

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me sentí mal por la muchacha porque sabía que ella estaba pasando un mal momento como yo lo pase. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y salí a ayudarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 **

**Cerré la ventana y empecé a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Nada me podía detener estaba tan enojada que sin pensarlo dos veces agarre la primera lámpara que vi y me la lleve en la mano sali de la casa y ahí estaba todavía el estúpido pegándole a la chica me acerque a el por detrás y le pegue en la cabeza con la lámpara y el callo al suelo a la chica le dio tiempo de uir pero a mi no por que jame me agarro el pie y cai al suelo y me empezó a pegas hasta que una sombra lo golpeo y el cayo al suelo yo solo pude correr hacia la casa lo que me dejo pensando de donde diablos había salido esa sombra y que era o quien era pero bueno pegarle a james me dio mucho sueño…**

**A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en el cuarto talvez a Angela se le ocurrió salir temprano por que yo era la única que sabia su mayor secrto y era que a ella le gustaba ir a las clases de cocina de la maestra Esme Cullen pero nadie mas sabia solo yo… continuara…**

**Hola! muy corto lo se pero no tengo muchas ideas y la escula las tareas no me dan tiempo para escribir mucho asi que espero que les haya gustado **

**este cap merece reviews?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno eh aqui un nuevo cap espero que le guste**

* * *

**_Cap. 6_**

**_Más tarde después de oír un buen poco de música baje a ver si Ángela ya había llegado a la casa así yo podría irme con ella en el auto pero no así que me fui sola al instituto._**

**_Estaba Manejando cuando un auto a toda velocidad pasó muy cerca de mí_**

**_Bella: ¡MANEJA CON CUIDADO IDIOTA!_**

**_Cuando llegue al instituto me di cuenta de que el mismo auto que casi me arruina más de lo que ya está el auto estaba estacionado en el instituto que interesante estudiantes nuevos wii_**

**_Estaciones mi auto lo más cerca de la entrada para que así cuando nos escapáramos pidiéramos salir fácilmente, estaba caminado hacia donde estaban los chicos hablando cuando de repente me resbale con pedazo de agua congelado y casi caigo de espaldas pero en un par de segundos unos brazos me sostuvieron pero yo tenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrí hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho unos ojos verde esmeralda tan hermosos y unas facciones talladas por los mismos dioses y hubiera querido que Dios me matara cuando el hablo_**

**_Oye estas bien…_**

**_Su voz esa tan sexy o Dios creo que me voy a desmayar-Dije en mis pensamientos_**

**_S-Si estoy bien gracias-Bella_**

**_Bella Bella estas bien-Ángela_**

**_Si chicos- Bella_**

**_Suéltala Cullen-Mike_**

**_O su apellido es Cullen solo me falta averiguar su nombre._**

**_Ven levántate-Ángela_**

**_Vete Cullen antes de que alguien salga lastimado-Mike_**

**_Y que me vas a cortar las venas o peor me vas a torturar con tus navajas o que miedo-Cullen_**

**_Que gracioso Cullen-Mike_**

**_Mejor vámonos antes de que Mike se empiece a cortar las venas enfrente de nosotros-Cullen_**

**_Estas bien-Cullen_**

**_Ahora se dirigía a mí_**

**_Claro que está bien-Mike_**

**_Tu cállate Mike que a ti no te pregunte-Cullen_**

**_Si gracias-Bella_**

**_Ojala te recuperes-Cullen_**

**_Gracias- Bella_**

**_De nada-Cullen_**

**_Bueno, que linda conversación-Mike-Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde_**

**_Adiós-Cullen_**

**_Adiós-Bella_**

**_Todos entraron a Clases menos nosotros porque teníamos otros asuntos por hacer hasta que…_**

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les aya gustado el cap con respecto a los otros fics espero poder escribir esta semana y poderles subir algunos caps **

**Este Cap Merece Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno he aqui un nuevo cap espero que les guste Besos:**

* * *

**Cap. 7**

Estábamos a punto de partir cuando…

A dónde vas Bella…

No puede ser no él no podía estar aquí eso no era posible, lentamente me di la vuelta y si, si era el ahí estaba parado enfrente de mí no hice más que sonreír

Alec!-Bella

Corrí hasta abrazarlo y que él me diera vueltas por el aire estaba tan emocionada

Alec que haces aquí no se suponía que estabas en Italia-Bella

Si pero regrese porque mama me mando a buscarte porque tenemos algunos problemas pero eso lo hablaremos en tu casa ya que hay mucha gente viéndonos-Alec

Voltee y ahí estaban todos viéndonos a mí y a Alec con cara de confundidos

Ven-Bella-Chicos él es Alec mi hermano

Mucho gusto-Todos

Bueno Alec ellos son Ángela, Mike, Tanya, Gina, Jessica, Erick, Tyler y Heidi

Mucho gusto-Alec

Bueno nosotros los dejamos hablar solos nosotros iremos a lo que teníamos que hacer-Ángela

Pero no tienen clases?-Alec

Si pero tenemos otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, Vámonos chicos-Jessica

Bueno cuídense-Alec

Adiós chicos-Bella

Bueno Bella ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar-Alec

Bueno-dije con un tono más diferente al de antes ahora este sonaba más animado-Que sucede

Ven caminemos y te lo cuento-Alec

Empezamos a caminar por todo el alrededor del instituto pero cuando llegamos al laboratorio quisiera no haber pasado por ahí

Ahí se encontraba el chico que me salvo de la caída tan hermoso como antes y lo peor fue cuando me miro y Alec lo miro también pero verlos a los dos fue como verlos pelear con las miradas.

Bueno Bella Mama está preocupada por ti porque en la ciudad hay una nueva familia pero no es como las otras sino que son una familia de Vampiros

Cuando dijo eso Alec el corazón se me paro fue como si me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Pero que es lo que dices Alec-Bella-Significa que los Vulturis los están buscando?

Bueno a ellos no nos están buscando a nosotros Bella-Alec

Que!-Bella-pero porque nos buscan a nosotros

Bueno ellos creen que nosotros los convertimos cuando estábamos en Phoenix-Alec

Pero que dices-Bella

Ellos nos están buscando y más a ti gracias a los poderes que tienes y gracias a lo que eres Bella-Alec

Esto no podía estar pasando los Vulturis me quieren matar-Bella

Bueno por eso estoy aquí mama me dijo que te buscara y como los Vulturis solo tienen poderes sobre la tierra mama piensa llevarte a donde esta ella para que no te encuentren-Alec

Pero que acaso se volvió loca yo no puedo pasar no más de 2 horas ahí sino me quedare ahí para siempre-Bella

Bueno eso es lo que quiere mama para cuando la guerra haya terminado ella te dará algo de la poción para que vuelvas a ser como eras ahora-Alec

No yo no me pienso ir a ese mundo-Bella

Bella es por tu seguridad por favor piénsalo-Alec

Señorita Swan que hace aquí y con este muchacho…

Que no me podía dejar en paz el Director

Ven Alec-Bella- Corre!

Le tome la mano y salimos corriendo

Bella no corras tan rápido o sabes lo que pasara-Alec

Trajiste tu auto-Bella

Si está afuera-Alec

Nos fuimos hasta el auto y nos fuimos directo a casa a donde no quería regresar pero tenía que para no preocupar más a mama.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el Cap.**

**Espero haberlas dejado con la duda jejeje ya conoceran mas de la historia pronto **

**Las quiero mucho **

**Merece Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aqui les dejo un cap corto pero espero que les guste no las aburro mas bye:**

**

* * *

Cap. 8 **

Llegamos Bella-Alec

Ok-Bella

Bells que tienes-Alec

Es que…-Bella

Que Bella-Alec

No quería regresar a casa porque me pelee con papa-Bella

Otra vez sabes algo Bella no puedes pasar toda tu vida en la casa de Ángela-Alec

Y tu como sabes…-Bella

Tu sabes cómo lo sé-Alec

Si eso si lo sé-Bella

Bueno entremos creo que estando yo aquí papa no se peleara con tigo otra vez-Alec

Salimos del auto y Alec toco la puerta como si yo no tuviera llaves de la casa

Quien es-Charlie

Adivina-Alec

Charlie abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa

Alec! Regresaste-Charlie

Si papa regrese-Alec

Y veo que vienes con tu hermana-Charlie

Si la traje de regreso-Alec

Bueno pasen no se queden afuera-Charlie

Alec y yo entramos pero yo no me quede platicando con papa inmediatamente subí a mi cuarto y busque el collar que mama que regalo era de color azul porque mama dice que ese color me acentúa bien, lo busque hasta que lo encontré debajo de mi cama para que papa no lo encontrara.

Al fin-Bella

Si al fin ya me avías aburrido de buscar y buscar-Alec

Ja muy gracioso Alec-Bella

Y que tú no tienes permiso de entrar sin tus diamantes y no aparentar ser…-Alec

Si ya se Alec no me lo recuerdes tú también acuérdate-Bella

Si ya se oye tenemos que darnos prisa-Alec

Deja solo me pongo el collar-Bella

Bueno ya oye cual es el armario para ir donde mama-Alec

Es la segunda puerta-Bella

Bueno donde está la varita-Alec

Aquí esta Alec, ves lo que pasa cuando ya tienes permiso de entrar sin tus joyas-Bella

Ja muy graciosa Bella-Alec-Bueno vámonos se nos hace tarde

Cerré los ojos por un momento mientras Alec me sujetaba la mano

Llegamos Bella-Alec

Bueno he aquí mi segunda vida en un mundo que nadie piensa que existe donde hay criaturas que las personas humanas jamás pensarían que existirían he aquí mi segunda vida en el mundo de INTURI.

**Ohh! Inturi un nuevo mundo jejeje**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap las quiero y los quiero jejeje **

**Bye cuidense**

**Merece Rewiew?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 **

**Bella POV.**

Bella! Bella! Abre los ojos-Alec

Abrí los ojos fue a ver a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo bueno en el mundo de INTURI no era humana era una unicornio aunque no lo crean

Bix!-Bella

Corrí hasta ella y la abrace y detrás de ella estaba mi abuela Coxi bueno no me llevo mucho con ella pero con sus animales si

Bella-Bix

Te eh extrañado tanto Bix-Bella

Yo también Bells-Bix

Aunque no me crean todos los seres buenos en INTURI pueden hablar pero en donde vive mi tía en el mundo de INTOX ninguno de los animales habla ya que mi tía les quito sus poderes mágicos.

Súbete Bella iremos a ver a tu mama-Bix

A donde crees que vas Bix-Coxi

Vamos abuela no he visto a mama en que 20 años déjeme ir a verla además tú no eres dueña del mundo ni de ellos solo te haces cargo de cuidarlos-Bella

Bella…-Coxi

Vamos Bix yo soy hija de la dueña de este mundo te puedo dar órdenes así que andando-Bella

Bix Comenzó a trotar y eso me molesto

Vamos Bix corre-Bella

No puedo porque si dejo a la persona que me cuida triste me ponen un hechizo entonces no puedo correr-Bix

Bueno para-Bella

Me baje de Bix y saque mi varita que tenía de mi vestido porque cuando entraba a este mundo todo cambiaba mi ropa negra se volvía de colores vivos y alegres por eso es que nunca venía a este lugar

Bueno quédate quieta te quietare ese hechizo-Bella

Cerré los ojos y me acorde de mis hechizos los que aprendí por años en este mundo

Hasta que lo hice rompí el hechizo entonces Bix pudo correr y así llegamos más rápido al centro de INTURI ahí estaba el castillo ahí vivía yo.

Quédate aquí Bix-Bella

Aquí te espero Bella-Bix

Llegue a la entrada del castillo y sonaron trompetas por que la PRINCESA DE INTURI había llegado a casa

Qué horror si solo de pensar que tengo sirvientes y personas que hagan todo lo que yo tengo que hacer me pone…

Esperen un momento no es tan malo después de lo que pensé pero bueno

Mama salió de la puerta principal y corro a abrazarme

Bella estas bien los Vulturis no te han hecho nada malo que bueno mi niña…

Bueno mama solo viene para demostrarte de que estoy bien y que no debes preocuparte así que adiós-Bella

Bella espera tú no te vas a ir de aquí tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que tu hermano y mi ejercito venza a los Vulturis…

Vamos mama no pudimos ni vencer a la mitad de INTOX como te hace creer que vamos a poder vencer a los Vulturis-Bella

Bueno si te quieres ir y morir vete…

Bueno gracias Adiós un gusto verte de nuevo mama adiós-Bella

**Hola! Siento mucho el retraso pero con esto del regreso a clases de comprar todos**

**los materiales y de una vez les doy la noticia Este Lunes empiezo a estudiar asi **

**que no van a ver caps muy seguidos =( pero no se preocupen**

**por lo menos una palabra por dia puedo escribir jeje no eso es mentira me esforsare para poder por caps en**

**todos mis fics **

**Las quiero mucho besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 **

**Bella POV.**

Bella no era enserio regresa…

Ay por Dios mamá déjame morir es mejor morir que quedarme en este lugar para pasar el resto de los meses convirtiéndome en lo que me convierto cada mes- Bella

Bella pero por favor por lo menos quédate aquí una noche…

No mamá me tengo que ir adiós te veo mañana o algún otro día-Bella

Bueno hija pero primero déjame decirte algo…

Ay está bien dime-Bella

No te enamores de el por favor…

De que hablas mamá?-Bella

Tu solo has lo que yo te digo Bella por favor no te enamores de él te va a hacer mucho daño…

De acuerdo? Yo te prometo que lo hare-Bella

Ahora vete tienes que ir al instituto mañana…

Aja si claro que iré-Bella

A por cierto otra cosa más Bella si vienes mañana te voy a castigar porque tienes prohibido romper hechizos y menos en amínales…

Castígame has lo que quieres mamá, no pienso volver aquí tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer en la Tierra-Bella

Bueno vete se te ara tarde adiós…

Adiós-Bella

Camine hasta donde estaba Bix y me subí encima de ella para que fuéramos con Alec y con mi abuela.

Bella porque eres tan mala con tu mamá-Bix

Tu sabes por qué… a mí no me gusta ser así desearía ser una chica normal tener una vida normal pero no puedo cada fin de mes me doy cuenta de que no puedo ser normal-Bella

Bueno te comprendo-Bix

Que dices? Como que me comprendes?-Bella

Hace muchos años yo era humana pero tu mama me encontró en la calle ella estaba embarazada de ti cuando me encontró ensangrentada en medio de la calle, tu mamá se dio cuenta de que no podía curar mis heridas entonces tuvo que convertirme en esto en lo que soy ahora pero quisiera saber cómo está todo allá en la Tierra saber que ha cambiado y que no-Bix

Lo siento tanto Bix yo no sabía eso lo siento tanto-Bella

Esperen yo estoy diciendo eso Oh por Dios este mudo me está empezando a hacer daño

Bix hablamos durante el camino cuando llegamos Alec me estaba esperando para irnos

Bueno parece que mamá no te convenció de quedarte-Alec

No, no me convenció lo único que hiso fue dejarme con dudas de algo pero eso te lo cuento más tarde-Bella

Bueno vámonos por qué se hace tarde-Alec

Me despedí de Bix y de mi abuela y Alec me tomo de la mano para que pudiéramos regresar a la Tierra pero no podía sacar de mi mente las palabras de mi madre _"no te enamores de el"_

_Me pueden creer que hata yo me quede con la duda jejeje por que ahora no se que escribir jejeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap tambien las quiero un monton _

_cuidense mucho besos _

_(Esperen cap por lo menos unas dos semanas =/ NO ES CULPA MIA ES DE LOS ESTUDIOS jejejeje) _


	11. Nota de Autora Urgente

_**Ola **_

_**Bueno chicas una nota nuevamente volvemos a lo mismo los reviews que me rompen el corazón**_

_**Recibi otro no tengo idea si la indirecta fue para mi o para el fic no tengo idea pero espero que se pasen por los reviws para verlo **_

_**lo unico que les qiero decir es que si hay otro comentario de estos voy a llegar a mi limite y voy a borrar todas los fics aunque sean nuevos, lo siento por las demas que si les gusta leer mis fics pero como ven al parecer a otros no les gusta **_

_**espero que me comprendan no es facil tener ideas para escribir y menos ahora que estoy estudiando pero por favor si no les guata el fic mandenme un mensaje privado por favor no pongan en los reviews algo que otros leen y creo no ser la unica a la que le parecen malos por que a mi por ser la que escribe el fic me pone triste por que me hace pensar que la historia no es buena o que no esta bien escrita.**_

_**Espero que me entiendan **_

_**Cuidense mucho **_

_**Att: EuniceCullenPattinson**_


	12. Nota de Autora

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
